FallenHolly: The Past and Present of Us
by Exonfixer
Summary: Many moons have passed since Fallen Leaves drowned in the underground tunnels, yet his spirit still wanders the caves. Unable to rid himself from the memories of his past, it seems only one cat is able to break him free of his torment. What will happen when Fallen Leaves meets Hollyleaf? Can she really help him to move on?
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Hidden within the thick undergrowth of ferns, Fallen Leaves waited patiently, his green eyes fastened on the quivering tail of the mouse. Though his vision was partially shrouded by the leaves, his keen ears were able to pinpoint the scuttling movement of his prey.

_Closer...closer..._

Muscles tensed, he crept forward quietly as he could see its plump, brown figure draw into view.

_Don't move..._

Halting, he watched as his prey looked around wildly, as if sensing he was there.

_Mouse-dung! _he thought, twitching his whiskers in slight annoyance.

Slithering carefully back into the ferns, he placed each paw step lightly, taking the utmost care in staying..._snap!_

With a terrified squeak, the mouse quickly darted back through the bushes at the sound of the branch Fallen Leaves had just crushed.

Adrenaline kicking in, the tom quickly propelled himself on powerful haunches as he chased after his prey, weaving his way through the forest as if it was his own territory. Now only a whisker away from his target, he bared his fangs menacingly. Springing forward with unsheathed claws, he pounced on top of the mouse, nipping it at the throat for a swift kill. Dangling his catch by the tail, Fallen Leaves breathed in its warm scent with satisfaction, his heart still racing from the chase.

"What a good catch!"

Setting the mouse down, he purred affectionately "Thanks Night Feather!" as a black she-cat padded her way over.

Sniffing the prey curiously, she asked "Is this where all the mice keep showing up in the prey pile?"

"Well yeah, we can't always eat rabbits you know." he replied, beginning to groom the dirt from his pelt.

"But that doesn't mean you should leave the moor without permission." she said quietly, nuzzling her pink nose into his soft cheek.

"I could never leave my home forever." he whispered, entwining his tail with hers.

* * *

Waking up with a jolt, Fallen Leaves looked around wildly, startled by the sudden surroundings of gray stone and faint sound of rushing water.

Allowing his fur to lie flat, he murmured quietly "It was a dream. It's only a dream."

Padding out of his den, he walked through the tunnels until he arrived in the cave where a small river flowed through. Dipping his head, he slowly lapped at the cool water, letting it trickle down his throat. Once satisfied, he then opened his dull, green eyes to stare at the reflection shone by the water. Though his ginger and white fur remained unkempt as always, he showed no sign of aging.

"Night Feather." he murmured softly "Where have you gone? Why... have you left me?!" he growled angrily.

Slashing the water in frustration, his expression contorted to something more menacing as water droplets were sent flying everywhere.

"Why have you all abandoned me?" he wailed out loud.

Breathing heavily, he watched as the anger from his reflection began to melt away, now replaced by sadness. Exhausted, he curled around himself right where he was on the cold floor, trying desperately to ignore the pain that stabbed his heart.


	2. Decisions

"Fallen Leaves! Fallen Leaves!" mewed two kits excitedly, racing over to him and Night Feather as they approached the camp.

"What do you got there?" asked the small, gray she-cat, pawing curiously at the creature that dangled from his jaw.

"It's obviously a mouse, you fur ball." replied the other one, a tom with white fur, as he flicked his tail teasingly at her ear.

"You're mean Snow Flight!" she whined, covering her ears protectively.

"You're just being too sensitive River Breeze!" he retorted.

"Hey now," purred Night Feather "You too shouldn't be fighting."

"It was his fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Snow Flight! River Breeze! Get back over here!" demanded Broken Shadow, gathering her two kits with a big sweep of her orange tail "I'm so sorry Fallen Leaves, you must be tired from your hunt to be bothered by these trouble makers." shooting a disapproving glare at the kits.

"Don't worry about it, mother." he purred affectionately.

"Can't we hang out with Fallen Leaves a little longer?" Snow Flight whined.

"Yeah, can we?" begged River Breeze.

"You two have played outside long enough, it's about time for you to return to the nursery!" Broken Shadow scolded, shooing them away.

"Maybe you should go put that catch down onto the pile before your drool gets everywhere." suggested Night Feather teasingly as they watched the kits run off.

Nodding his head dutifully, he quickly padded over to the fresh-kill pile where he deposited his mouse amidst the mass of rabbits.

"So this is where all the mice have been coming from." examined a dark gray tom, sniffing Fallen Leaves' catch wearily.

"There's a whole bunch over near the forest, Stone Song! Maybe we should expand our hunting over there!"

"We have plenty of rabbits on the moor to feed the tribe, Fallen Leaves."

"I know that, I'm just kidding." he replied, shifting his paws awkwardly "I was just getting some extra practice before I go into the tunnels to become a sharpclaw."

"What?" he mewed, fastening his piercing blue eyes at Fallen Leaves "Are you sure you are ready?"

"I'm ready."

"You're still much too young to be entering the tunnels, you still have time to prepare."

"Father, I said I'm ready." Fallen Leaves insisted.

"I wouldn't go into the tunnels if I were you." interrupted a sleek-furred she-cat, padding up to the two.

"What do you mean Moon Claw?" questioned Stone Song.

"I sense a storm coming, it wouldn't be safe to be in there." she mewed, her tail sweeping the leaves around them.

"The sky is clear! There couldn't possibly be a storm!" exclaimed Fallen Leaves.

"For now, but-"

"Don't worry, even if a storm does come, I'll be out of the tunnels by then."

"But-"

Resting his tail on her shoulder, Stone Song replied to Fallen Leaves "I have no reason to doubt you my son. But know that we warn you of this for your own safety."

"I know, father." he meowed, his green eyes gazing intensely at him "But I know that I am ready."

Dipping his head, he replied "Then so be it. I will discuss with the leader the arrangements of the ceremony."

"Are you sure about this, Fallen Leaves?" Moon Claw asked hurriedly, her blue eyes filled with worry "Not many cats ever do find their way out of the tunnels, even if there is no threat of rain."

"I said I was ready!" he growled, the back of his fur rising "Why are you so worried, you aren't my mother!"

"I know that!" she spat back "The only reason why I worry is because I lost my own son in those tunnels! Have you no consideration of Broken Shadow's feelings?"

Not bothering to wait for his answer, the cream-colored cat turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"What happened between you and Moon Claw?" asked Night Feather, padding up to Fallen Leaves.

"It's nothing." he mumbled, burying his nose into her shoulder "I'm just going to miss you once I leave to go into the tunnels."

"You're going?" she gasped "That's amazing! We'll be sharpclaws together finally!" she purred happily.

"I know, I'm excited too." he replied, the happiness suppressing the doubt that had wormed its way into his stomach.


	3. Into the Tunnels

**I have returned! Sorry it took so long for the update, but I plan on writing a lot more frequently now! Please enjoy and feel free to review!**

**Erin Hunter still owns Warriors *sigh***

* * *

"Fellow sharpclaw!" bellowed Running Flame, leader of the tribe "We have joined together to honor Fallen Leaves on his journey from softpaw to sharpclaw!"

"Fallen Leaves! Fallen Leaves!" the crowd cheered.

Silencing them with a flick of his tail, he padded slowly toward him, his intense green eyes staring down upon him "Fallen Leaves, are you ready for your final test?"

His legs trembled, the fur on his tail fluffing out in a mix of fear and nervousness.

"Y-yes." he stammered, bowing his head deeply.

"Then so be it." he called "May you succeed in your journey, _or die trying._"

The words seemed to have sliced through his heart just then, his body paralyzed as if he suddenly registered the risks.

_Do I really want to risk dying?_

No matter, it was too late to back out now as Running Flame guided him toward the tunnel.

He gaped at it, the hole much smaller than he remembered, the dirt loose around the mouth of the tunnel. His mouth felt dry, but he could sense that all eyes were on him, waiting, anticipating for him to go. He took one last glance behind him, he had to see them one last time.

_Stone Song._

_Broken Shadow._

_River Breeze._

_Snow Flight._

_Night Feather._

_I will miss you all, but I promise, I will return._

In an instant he launched himself into the tunnel, scrabbling against the loose dirt and soil that clung around him as he began to worm his way inside, yowls of excited erupting from behind. He clawed his way through, grimacing as the walls pressed uncomfortably close to his sides.

_I promise._

_I can do this._

_I will come back!_

He felt the ground give out from underneath, his legs flailing as he was sent rolling into the dark abyss. The last thing he could remember was the light fading from behind.


	4. An Encounter

"Oh, Fallen Leaves..." murmured Night Feather, her tail swishing the gravel on the ground nervously "Please be okay..."

"He'll be fine." Stone Song reassured, resting the tip of his tail on her shoulder "He'll be back in no time."

"Yeah!" cheered River Breeze and Snow Flight, pausing from their little game of tag "Fallen Leaves is so skilled! He'll definitely be fine!"

"Skill is not everything!" snapped Moon Claw, stalking over to the two kits as she flicked them with her cream colored tail "Those tunnels are dangerous. Even the strongest of cats can succumb to their doom there."

"Moon Claw that's enough."

She swiveled her head toward Broken Shadow who had lay hidden in the ferns, her whiskers twitching in agitation.

"I will not have you scaring my kits with your stories."

A growl rumbled deep in her throat as she flexed her claws, "Fine."

With a grand swish of her tail, she stalked off, grumbling as her eyes peered up at the sky, already beginning to be dotted with clouds.

* * *

With a sickening thud, Fallen Leaves crashed onto the ground, a mix of dust and soil shooting up into the air as it settled onto his pelt. He slowly got up, his legs swaying from the pain, yet otherwise unbroken.

"Where... am I?" he murmured, blinking his emerald, green eyes as he squinted though the dim lighting.

He gazed out all around him, the area filled with narrow and twisting tunnels that leaked in small sunlight. Small boulders protruding from the ground in jagged shapes, the faint echo of a river bouncing off the walls. It was all eerie and mysterious, yet somehow, he felt his paws itch with excitement and adventure.

"Are you another challenger?" croaked a voice.

His head snapped behind him, his pelt fluffed out as he jumped to face the enemy.

"Do not be afraid." it purred.

Despite his words of comfort, Fallen Leaves heart continued to race at the sight of the creature before him.

Perched upon a boulder was a cat. However, it's eyes were white and milky, dull and lifeless as they seemed to bulge out from its head. It's form was bare and pink where what was left of it's white pelt clung in odd tufts. Its body was scrawny and long, similar to the rats Fallen Leaves had hunted before. As it sat, its skin seemed to sag as faint scars revealed themselves upon further inspection. What caused those scars, Fallen Leaves would never know.

"W-who are you?" Fallen Leaves demanded, though his voice came out more as a squeak.

It tilted it's head, studying him through pale eyes.

"I do not recognize your voice, did the one before you fail?"

"Fail?" he questioned.

"It's been such a long time since a new challenger has come." it mused, ignoring his question completely.

"Who are you?" he asked once more, slowly unsheathing his claws.

The cat remained still, unaware of Fallen Leaves' threat.

"I am Rock." he replied calmly "I am the one who guards these tunnels."

"What? Really?" questioned Fallen Leaves, allowing his fur to lie flat "You guard these caves?"

"Of course." he rasped "I have listened to all the softpaws before you journey into these caves. Of course... most never leave these caves either."

Fallen Leaves stared at the cat before him, shock and puzzlement filling his every thought.

"But why are you here? Don't you want to go back to the surface?"

The cat blinked, sighing deeply as if he heard this question many times before.

"I cannot leave these tunnels."

"But-"

Suddenly he stopped, his ears twitching as he heard a low rumble from above, loose dirt drifting onto the floor.

"Tell me, softpaw." Rock then murmured "Is rain approaching?"

"N-no!" stammered Fallen Leaves, agitation flaring inside of him as he remembered Moon Claw's warning.

Rock stared at him, as if he could see right though his lie. Nonetheless, he accepted his answer.

"If you wish to pass this test, then you must go through those tunnels." Gesturing to the narrow opening to the left "They will eventually lead you to the surface of the moor."

"R-really?"

He nodded his head, turning as he stalked off into the opposite direction.

"Good luck, softpaw. May your fate be different from all the others."


	5. Rainfall

Fallen Leaves woke to sound of rain. The soft pitter patter and earthy smell of it as it dripped quietly into the caves. It's faint echo bouncing off the walls, stretching out for eternity.

He got up, stretching his stiff joints as he shook the water off from his pelt, water droplets sprinkling and sending ripples into the river beside him.

His paws were soaked and caked with mud, the white fur turning grey. His fur was plastered to his sides as he began to pad out of the cave, for he no longer cared or found the need to groom it.

It was dark in the tunnels, pitch black, yet he continued to travel through them without hesitation. No longer was he afraid of all the tight corners, the walls pressing at his sides, or the idea of getting lost. He knew ever corner of the tunnels, he remembered each one and had committed them to memory. If he were to get lost, he would surely find a way out soon, because he had all the time in the world.

* * *

He stopped at a narrow opening where the dirt seemed more soaked than the rest, a small trickling stream dripping into a small puddle around it. He padded forward, squeezing himself through as he began to climb, his steps light, careful, and articulated. The dirt oozed between his paws, yet he paid no attention as he stared ahead of him, faint light drifting through the opening on top.

He poked his head through, squinting through the dim lighting for he was too accustomed to the darkness below. He was fascinated to see the murky, grey clouds up above, drifting lazily as they continued to sprinkle his pelt with rain.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the scents that mingled in the air. He wondered if it was always this peaceful when it rained.

Instantly memories flashed inside his mind. Fast, strong moving currents pulling him off his feet dragging him underneath them. The water forcing themselves into his lungs. The feeling of helplessness. The feeling of pain as his body was forcibly smashed into the stone walls. The heaviness of his fur. The struggle to move. The cold water...

"Come on Blossomfall! The prey is getting soaked!"

His eyes snapped open.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

He slunk back slightly into the tunnel, his whiskers twitching as he listened to the sounds of others approaching. He waited, not daring to move or reveal himself, his muscles tense. After what felt like moons he carefully peered out from the tunnel and saw that they had left. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

With one last longing glance toward the sky, he disappeared back into the tunnels, back into the darkness of the caves.


	6. Flood

Thunder rumbled up ahead, flashes of lightning flickering across the sky as the rain poured heavily onto the moor. Water levels had already risen beyond the river bank, engulfing the land in its path. The tribe, soaking wet and huddled close together against the biting wind, watched as their home was beginning to slowly wash away.

"Stone Song! Stone Song!" cried out Broken Shadow urgently, her paws splashing in the water as she made her way through "Have you seen Snow Flight? No one has seen him since we evacuated!"

"What?" he growled in disbelief. Grimacing against the howling winds, he carefully set River Breeze down from his jaws "I'll go and look, you stay here with the tribe."

"Are you both crazy?" shrieked Feather Wind, another queen from the tribe "The water is too high to go back and look! We have to leave now!"

"I am not leaving my kit behind!" snarled Broken Shadow, her wet fur bristling.

"Enough!" Running Flame announced "Now is not the time to be quarreling!"

"Running Flame, my kit is missing!" Broken Shadow pleaded "Please allow Stone Song to go back and find him!"

"The tribe cannot wait, the lives of others are at stake if we continue to stay here."

"Then go." Stone Song mewed "Go. I'll meet back with you all at the hilltop."

"Stone Song are you sure-"

"Go." he purred softly, nuzzling his nose into Broken Shadow's soft fur "I'll be back...we'll both be back. I promise."

With one last flick of his tail he dived back into the water, his dark gray fur soon vanishing underneath as he began his attempt to swim through.

"Let's go." Running Flame commanded, brushing past the others to take the lead.

The queen watched yet didn't move, conflicting emotions rising in the pit of her stomach as she watched both her mate and tribe begin to drift away.

"Mother?" came a soft mew.

Broken Shadow looked down to see River Breeze's pool of bright blue eyes.

"Is Snow Flight going to be alright?"

She had no answer. Yet the only thing she could do was nod, nod and cling to hope. Bending down she picked up her shivering kit by the scruff, wading through the murky waters to rejoin the tribe.

* * *

He could hear it. It bounced off the walls, vibrating and shaking the caves and echoing loudly like thunder. He could feel it. The rumble that made the ground quake and tremble. He could sense it. A deep, lurking feeling of danger and fear.

But why couldn't he see it?

Fallen Leaves continued his way through the tunnels, following the direction of what the mysterious cat called Rock told him to go. By now, his body was scrunched up against a wall, his heart pounding as he fought to escape the narrow passageway to somewhere more open. He scrabbled through finally, his whiskers twitching with satisfaction. Yet it was short-lived.

He stared in disbelief at what lay before him. Three different openings.

"Which one is it?" he wailed, frustrated that all this time led up to this.

He padded forward to each one, peering into the darkness that seemed to stretch forever in all of them.

He scratched his claws against the smooth stone underneath, trying to decided which one to travel through. Eventually, he concluded that he would go through the middle one first, deciding that if he ended up in a dead end, he could always go back and try again.

As he walked he stared at the strange markings on the walls. Deep gashes into the stone that seemed close to claw marks, yet not quite. His fur prickled at what that could possibly mean, so he quickened his pace, forcing his mind to think of something else.

With time stretching longer and longer than normal, Fallen Leaves grew more worried, thinking if he should go back.

Just about to turn around, he heard it. The sound of crashing waves, the spluttering _whoosh _of water. It was coming.

Before he knew it, water began to flood through the tunnel, immediately crashing and sweeping him off his feet as he was engulfed into its current.

His legs flailing, he fought his way to the surface as he was being pulled away, gasping for breath before being dragged under once more. His body was shaken with fear and frigid cold water as he screamed and wailed for help, his head bobbing to the surface. The water leaked into his lungs, filling his mouth with disgusting water mixed with dirt. He spluttered and coughed, attempting to fight through the ever growing current. He scraped his claws against the walls in hope that it'll stop him from being carried away, but to no avail. The water churned, mercilessly dragging him and tossing him to and fro as he was slammed against the walls repeatedly.

He wondered, if this was the end.


	7. Darkness

The water finally began to recede, murky water sloshing at his feet as he coughed and spluttered, his legs weak and shaking from shock. He gasped, eyes wide as he stared out all around him frantically, his pelt clogged and pressed against his ribs.

_Where am I?_

Nothing was familiar, everything was dark, the walls closing in all around him.

"Help!" he cried out, bolting through the tunnel quickly with no plan in mind.

All he knew was that he had to get out, he had to find his back to the surface, he had to go back to his family.

_I promised!_

* * *

Fallen Leaves padded around the caves, his tail dragging behind him as he worked his paws over the cold, gritty flooring, his mind wandering somewhere deeper into memories he swore he had long forgotten.

_Why must I remember?_

_Why must I stay here?_

He stopped, his faded green eyes staring blankly at a small opening in one of the tunnels.

Crouching closer he peered into the darkness, the walls too small for him to crawl through any longer. He parted his jaw, breathing in the scents that were nothing more than water and dirt now, the faint smell of death no longer present.

He drew his head back out into the open, his gaze flickering across the other tunnels surrounding it.

_"You can never leave this place."_

He settled into the grains of dirt scattered across the flooring, the cold stone pressed against his soft stomach. He curled around himself, the tip of his tail resting over his nose as his breathing slowly returned to its familiar rhythm.

There was no better escape from reality than the welcoming darkness of sleep.

* * *

"Help! Somebody help me!" he cried out in anguish, the fear of remaining in the darkness any longer consuming his every thought. "Please! Help me get out!"

He skidded to a halt, panting heavily as he swiveled his head back and forth between two different exits.

_Which one do I choose?!_

Without a guide, he had no option but to guess and hope that he was lucky, yet that didn't stop the desperation that clung around him. He ran, his paws scrabbling against sharp stones that cut into his flesh, puddles of water splashing at his feet.

_There has to be a way! There has to be-_

"Are you lost, softpaw?"

He halted, his fur immediately prickling at the familiar eerie voice.

"I must say, you don't seem to be doing very well on your assessment."

"Rock!" Fallen Leaves called "Where are you?"

Silence.

"Please help me! I need to get out of here!"

"I'm afraid you are beyond my help now, softpaw."

"What are you talking about?" he argued "Just tell me what direction to go!"

"You can never leave this place. The surface is no longer your home."

"You aren't making any sense!" he shrieked angrily "Just-"

He stopped, his ears pricked as he listened to a faint echo throughout the caves.

"This... could it be?"

Fallen Leaves turned and immediately dashed through the cave, his heart soaring as he began to approach the sound of the cry. It's him! It's really is him!

"Snow Flight!" he announced as he burst through the entrance, his eyes widening to see the small kit huddled in a corner mewing weakly.

"Snow Flight don't worry! I'm here!" he bellowed, padding quickly over to the kit "It's me Fallen Leaves!"

However, the kit paid no attention.

"Snow Flight look! Everything is going to be fine! It's me Fallen Leaves!"

"Your voice cannot reach him."

Immediately he whirled back to face Rock, tail wrapped over his paws as his eyes bore into Fallen Leaves.

"What do you mean my voice cannot reach him?" he demanded.

The cat cocked his head to one side curiously "You don't know?"

"No, I don't." he mewed curtly.

The ancient cat sighed, blinking his milky white eyes before answering, "You're dead, softpaw."

* * *

"What?!" he shrieked, fur bristling in rage "What are you even talking about? How can I be dead?!"

"The flood had taken your life." Rock replied calmly "You drowned."

"I-Impossible! How could I-"

Suddenly visions flashed before his eyes of water, crashing waves that consumed and battered him against the walls and tunnels, dragging him deeper and deeper into its depths.

"W-what am I then?" Fallen Leaves whispered, stumbling back against the wall.

"You're a ghost, a spirit, whatever you call the soul."

Fallen Leaves cowered, burying his head in his paws as he closed his eyes tightly.

"No no no no no! This can't be real! This has to be a dream!"

Rock watched, his gaze devoid of any emotion. But as time passed, he grew tired of Fallen Leaves' stubborn fit. Getting up on scrawny legs, he turned and began to exit the tunnel.

"Believe what you will, softpaw." he called out "I only tell you the truth."

But Fallen Leaves ignored him, his mind racing with so many thoughts that he almost felt like he was suffocating. His mind whirled like a tornado, lost and unable to stop and process the shock. There was nothing but darkness that could save him now.

As his mind began to drag him under into the black depths, his body going slack and hitting the cold floor, the last thing he could remember hearing was the desperate cries of Snow Flight and feeling of uselessness churning inside his heart.


End file.
